Natsu changes a life
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Ultear is a women who has been abused and neglected her whole life, until natsu dragneel stumbles upon her one faithful after noon. She doesnt trust him at first only thinking that hes going to hurt her, but she actually finds out that shes in love with him. And surprisingly, natsu might feel the same. Summary sucks i know. o3o. Rated m for language and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic time! Bloodyshy I hope your reading this. I decided to work on another one of your fanfic ideas. I think it's safe to assume that Natsu: a true champion was a success so who's to say I can't turn another one of your story ideas into a good story? To the other readers, the idea to the story goes to Bloodshy, I simply write the story. Well let's get on with it.

Natsus pov

Today was a good day. I love working at fairy food(that's a restaurant by the way). I do however wanna go to sleep. I'm tired. I was walking down the street and to my apartment. Not even this rain could ruin my mood.

I was strolling past a building when I saw a blanket with something under it, and it was moving! I was reluctant to uncover it, but I did it anyways. I pulled of the blanket and found it was a girl abut my age with long black hair, a big butt, big boobs, and a beautiful face. She has cuts, and bruises all over her body.

"Oh my lord. What are you doing here? Are you homeless?" She shivered and weakly looked at me. "Y-y-yes. It's so cold, achoo! Ow." "Well I can't just leave you out here on your own. I'm taking you back to my place. I'm gonna make you better don't worry."

She tried to scoot away from me. "Your only... Gonna hurt me. They always hurt me." "I would never hurt you. Especially since your in such a fragile state. Please I just wanna help you." "Why do you wanna help me? You don't even know me."

"I like helping people. It makes me feel good and I get to make someone smile. I just want to make you better." She sat there for a few seconds before reaching her arms out.

I picked her up bridal style and continued to walk to my apartment. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you no matter what." We got back to my apartment and I immediately laid her on my bed and I got some blankets. Then I started to make tea. While the water was boiling I went back to her.

"So what's your name?" "Ultear, yours?" "Natsu Dragneel. I work at that restaurant down the street, fairy food. I know it's a goofy name, but we like it." "I kind if like the name." "Thanks. You just rest up now. Do you want something to eat? I'm sure you do."

She nodded. "What would you like?" "A grilled cheese with tomato soup, if you have it." "I do have it, it'll be done in no time." I walked back into the kitchen and put the pan on the stove. It heated up and I melted some butter on it. I then put the piece of bread, two cheese slices, and the next piece of bread on the pan.

While I was letting one side of the sandwich cook, I started to make the tomato soup. I put the pot over the stove and turned it on. It would take some time for it to heat up, so I went back to the grilled cheese. I flipped it to the other side. "Cheese should be melted soon."

After flipping it a few more times it was done and I out it on the plate. "Perfect. It'll cool down while I'm making the soup." The pot was now warm enough to pour the soup into. After about 20 seconds it began to bubble. I occasionally stirred it. After five minutes the soup was ready and the grilled cheese was cooled.

I carried them both into my room and set them next to ultear. "Did that take to long?" "No. Thank you." She ate it up pretty quickly. "Oh the tea!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I took the hot pot off the stove and poured the water into the cup.

I used my special chai tea bag to make it. I added some honey and brought it to ultear. "Here you go, this should help with your cold." She took a sip and looked alive. "Holy shit, this is great!" "Oh, thank you. It's just something my family taught me to make."

"Hey Natsu, thanks for doing this. Not many people should be willing to do this for me. I've been abused my whole life, and it feels good to find someone who didn't hit me." "It's my pleasure. And you can stay here as long as you need to. I'll help you get back on your feet." "That means a lot, thank you so much. I'm kinda tired."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair. I'll just take the dishes and go." "Good night Natsu, I'll see you in the morning, and again thanks." "No problem, good night ultear." I shut the lights and closed the door.

I tried to do the dishes as quietly as I could. "It's lucky I found her before something worse happened. I feel so bad, abused your whole life? That must be awful. "Guess I can go for my evening run." I changed into my running clothes, put on my sneakers, and walked out the door.

I starred with a walk and began to go faster. I planned on running the block once and then getting back to Ultear. What am I gonna do with her? Well I'm gonna try and get her a job so she can readjust to people. I won't force her, but It'd be good for her.

As I turned a corner I saw my childhood friend and co-worker Lucy heartfillia. "Hey Lucy, what're you doing?" "Just taking out the trash, you?" "Taking a run around the block. I've gotta do something, you know?" "Yeah I kinda wanna do something to. You wanna hang out?"

What should I do? I'm not sure if I should tell her about Ultear. I don't wanna leave her alone, but she is sleeping. "Sure Lucy." "Ok, let's go inside." We walked in and her apartment smelt nice. "You've been cleaning?" "Yeah. Since I didn't go to work today, I decided to clean."

"Sounds fun." "Shut up, it had to be done." She punched me in the arm. "I bet your apartment needs to be cleaned." "As a matte of fact, I cleaned it the other day, thank you very much." I did a little bow to annoy her.

She laughed and punched me again. It didn't hurt, but I acted as if it did. "Assault!" She laughed and said, "Shut up!" We eventually made it inside her apartment and I sat down. "What're you doing tomorrow wince we don't have work?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll go see a movie. You wanna come?" I do, but I have to look after Ultear. "I'd love to, but I'm just gonna stay home and take a nap. We can definitely go on Sunday if you want."

"Ok Natsu, sounds good. You want something to drink?" "Sure, iced tea if you have any." She poured me some iced tea and handed it to me. "Thanks." I was really thirsty, so I drank it really quickly.

"Someone's thirsty." "Yeah." I got up and yawned. "Sorry I didn't stay long, but I should go. I'm tired." "Ok Natsu, see you Sunday?" "Definetly." I smile and left. I ran all the way back to my apartment. I opened the door to the apartment.

After u closed the door I saw Utear standing in front of me. "I knew you'd leave me the first chance you got. You only felt bad so you were taking care of me to ease your own pity. Well screw you Natsu, in don't want your help."

She tried to push her self past me, but I easily stopped her. "Ultear that's not at all why I took you in. And I left because I didn't want to wake you up. I truly want to help you." "No you don't! Stop lyi-." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"I don't care what other people have done to you, I'm not gonna do that. Even though we're strangers, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna help you get over this rough patch in your life, please don't worry. You can trust me."

She fell to the floor. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Natsu, it's not your fault. I just have a hard time interacting with other people now." "That's perfectly fine. You take as long as you need to get used to me. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Natsu. It means so much to hear someone say that." She got up and went towards my bed. "Good night Natsu, see you in the morning." "Ok Ultear, goodnight." I sure hope I can help her.

Well I hope this was good, even though it wasn't. I promise to develop the characters more in the next few chapters. This chapter was just meant to introduce the story not so much plot/character development. Thanks for reading if you did, and if you like fairy tail I have three other stories I've written. Go check them out. Bye.


	2. Im very sorry

Hey everyone who reads my fanfictions. I cant even begin to apologize enough for my absence. My laptop got sent in for repairs and it took a while to get it back. Plus I hated school so I just wanted a little time to myself before i got back in the game. Well here I am and i plan to update all my fanfics soon. Thanks for sticking with me my friends, I hope you all look forward to my updates. Bye for now.


	3. Minor conflicts

Hey guys. Yep I finally after quite some time to decide to update this story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently but I had a legitimate reason. School started and it sucks. So I'm gonna try to update as often as I can so keep an eye out for that. Well please enjoy.

Ultears pov

That was the first good night of sleep I've had in a long time. I still can't believe he let me stay here. "Good morning Ultear did you sleep well?" He had no shirt on when he came out and might I say, he was hot. He must work out.

"Yeah I slept great, I can't thank you enough." "Hey it's my pleasure Ultear." He was so sweet. "Do you have to go to work today Natsu?" I hope he doesn't. "Nope, I took the day off. It's just you and me."

"Yay!" "Haha, well I'm gonna make something to eat, what do you want?" It's been a while since I've had a good breakfast. "Umm some eggs and toast maybe?" "Ok, I'll make some for my self too."

He went into the kitchen and started cooking. So what should we do today I can't really think of anything. "What do you want on your toast?"

"Just butter and jam if you have any. I don't care what kind it is." "Ok." It feels so nice to be on a couch and not on the pavement for once. I hope I get to stay here for a while. Natsu came over soon after with the eggs and toast on it.

"Here you are madam." Then he bowed. "Haha thank you so much. It was so nice of you to take me in Natsu." "Anything to help out someone in need."

"Hey Natsu." "Yes?" "What are we gonna do today?" "I don't know, I thought we could just stay here and hang out. Is that ok?" "That sounds great Natsu." He's a good cook. I love these eggs. "Fif is a good brefist Natsu."

Forgot to swallow my food. "Haha thanks Ultear. Well I'm gonna go put a shirt on and then come back out here."

What should we do today? I haven't hung out with anyone for a while, so I wouldn't know what to do.

"Ok I'm back." He sat down next to me. "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know. I was gonna leave that up to you." "Let's just watch a few movies."

"Sounds good Natsu." He quickly went and got me a blanket. He wrapped it around me and sat back down. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I don't think I've ever been treated this nice before.

Lucy's pov

Ugh, I'm bored. I wish Natsu would come over and hang out with me. I think I'll go over and see what he's doing.

I got up, put my sweatshirt on, and headed out the door. "Nice day out today." I started to walk over to Natsus. "I wonder why he left so early yesterday, I wanted him to stay."

It didn't take long to get there, we don't live that far apart. I walked up to his door about to knock, when I heard some one laughing.

"Oh my god that was funny." It sounded like a girl! He has another girl over, how could he not have told me? I wanted to hang out...

"Natsu you..." His door suddenly opened. It was Natsu. "Oh, umm hey Lucy. What's up?" Oh god what do I say? "Oh hey Natsu. I was just dropping by to see what you were doing." I wonder of I should ask him about the girl.

"I was actually on my way to the store to get a few things, if you wanna come." "Sure Id love to." We made our way outside into the fresh air. "Ahhh what a nice day." "Ya definitely, the sky's so blue."

We began to walk towards the store which was only a few blocks away. I want to ask him about the girl, but I don't know if I should. We got there in no time and went in. "You hungry Lucy?"

"No I had breakfast a few minutes ago, but thanks." "No problem. Now I need milk, bread, ham, cheese, more eggs..."

He went off into his own world. When he did this he had a cute thinking face on. He then went and grabbed everything he wanted. He bought the stuff and then we went back outside. "So what are you gonna do today Lucy?"

Wanted to hang out with you, but I bet you'd rather hang out with mystery girl. "Oh nothing special probably nothing, enjoy my weekend then go back to work."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." "Haha nice." We quickly got back to the apartment complex and went upstairs to his apartment. "Thanks for coming, I actually bought more stuff then I thought and needed the help."

"No problem." I opened the door. "So can I come in?" He looked as if he were trying to solve something. "Ummm I don't know..." I don't care what he says I'm going in.

"Thank you." "Your welcome?" As soon as I went in I turned my head and saw a woman sitting on his couch. She saw me and started to back away from me. Oh my god he does have a girl here.

"Umm Natsu, who is this?" He looked a little worried and embarrassed at the same time. He took the girl and sat her down. He sat down next to her and I sat down in the chair next to them.

The girl looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. "Ultear please calm down." Natsu put his hands around hers and she calmed down. "This is my very good friend Lucy. Is it ok with you if I tell her why your here?

"Yes." She didn't seem like she wanted to talk at all. "Ok thank you. Lucy this is Ultear. On my way from work yesterday I found her laying on the corner of the building and I took her in here to try and make her better. I'm not exactly sure how she ended up there, but she can talk when she's ready."

"So that's why you left early yesterday." Few... Thought she was his girlfriend or something.

"Ya I'm sorry Lucy, she doesn't like to be left alone for that long." "It's fine Natsu. I think it's nice that your helping her. Well I don't think she really wants me here, so I'm gonna go home. Can we hang out later maybe?"

"I'd love to. I'll make dinner for all of us, does that sound good Ultear?" She nodded her head. "Ok good bye Natsu see you later." "Ok bye Lucy." I shut the door behind me and began to walk outside.

"Just cause she's living with him, doesn't mean Natsu is hers. I'm gonna have him one day, but I have to act fast."

Sorry this isn't that good/long. I was writing this at midnight and it's hard to get the creative juices flowing. And like I said school started so yeah. I'm gonna try my very best to update which I'll more then likely follow through on that. I'll try not to disappoint you guys. Bye bye hope u enjoyed.


End file.
